Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Windblade to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 17 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - The Transformer race has been scattered and obliterated, only a handful of each side left alive. And even now as their species die, even now they fight, because soon there will be that one tiny spark of hope, that one flickering flame of survival. *'Dominicons TP' - The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? *'The Gathering Swarm TP' - Megatron thought he had broken up and exiled The Swarm forever. Will he be prepared for their return? *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'Trucial Abysmia TP' - King Mohammed has sworn allegiance to the Decepticons. Is there anything the Autobots or Cobra can do to stop him? * April 7 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike re-thinks his perception of Red Alert. * April 14 - "Destro confirmed alive" - Sgt. Sideswipe reports on his encounter with Storm Shadow -- and Destro. * April 14 - "Return of Destro" - Storm Shadow reports on his encounter in Transcarpathia. * April 16 - "Trucial Abysmia Policy" - Spike posts disappointing news about Trucial Abysmia's alliance with the Decepticon Empire. * April 16 - "Trucial Abysmia" - Storm Shadow reports his own troubling concerns about the Decepticon/Trucial Abysmia alliance. * April 18 - "MacLeod orders withdrawal from Cobra Unity" - President MacLeod plans to end the American attack on Cobra Unity. * April 18 - "Dominicon Defenders?" - Strikedown passes along unlikely stories of heroic Dominicons. * April 18 - "Decepticons On the Move" - Blaster reports on the Autobot/Decepticon battle on the Metal Plains. * April 19 - "Qabdat Khafia Base" - Lt. Thunderwing prepares for the troop withdrawal from Cobra Unity. * April 19 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Super Fort is a go! * April 19 - "Squadron X" - Floodlight reports the repairs of Squadron X. * April 21 - "Report from Trucial Abysmia" - Banshee successfully recruits King Mohammed to the Decepticons. * April 22 - "Cobra in Vegas" - Rex Hunter runs into Cobra near an abandoned radio station in Vegas. *April 23 - "User blog:Bzero/Weekly RP" - RP summary for the week of April 15th-21st. *May 4 - "RED ALERT: GI Joe base" - Slipstream looks happy. The other Joes fear. *May 6 - "Coast Guard Raid" - Bloody Bones successfully captures a G.I. Joe attack craft. * 20 February 2017 - "Care For A Sandwich?" ::Rio discovers Major Bludd in one of the Starlight Mansion's kitchens. * February 24, 2017 - "A Surprise Pest" ::Dust Devil stumbles upon Megatron's plans beneath Kalis. * February 26, 2017 - "Field Repairs" ::Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. '' * February 26, 2017 - '"Roof Encounter"' ::''Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * March 1, 2017 - "It's... the Bishop!" ::Bishop escapes the destruction of Kalis. * March 1, 2017 - "Whistling a Jaunty Tune" ::Dr. Mindbender has X bring in his portable Brainwave Scanner to have some fun with Angel. '' * March 9, 2017 - '"Autobot Break Out"' ::Decepticons try to stop an Autobot breakout from Iacon.'' * March 15, 2017 - "Return to Earth" ::Typhoon consoles Spike over decisions he'd made. * March 21, 2017 - "Assault on Iacon" ::Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. '' * March 21, 2017 - '"Epilogue: The Death of Zetar"' ::''Bishop makes friends. '' * March 29, 2017 - ' "The Biggest Threat"' :: ''An Incinerator gets curious about the real condition of Starlight Mansion. * April 10, 2017 -''' "Buster Makes a Friend"' ::''Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13, 2017 -''' "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" ' ::''Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. '' * April 13, 2017 -' "Six Feet Under"' ::''Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. * April 25, 2017 - ' "To Murder Is Human"' ::Synergy requests a talk with Major Bludd. * April 26, 2017 - ' "How a Resurrection Really Feels"' ::Dust Devil recruits Typhoon and Spike to return to the depths of Cybertron, near Vector Sigma, to place the forgotten Autobot Zetar in his final resting place. However, being that it's Dusty who's running this show, there is always more to meet the eye to this pretty straightforward request. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Goodbye, Spike Witwicky"' ::''Dust Devil and Typhoon say goodbye to Spike Witwicky as he heads home from Cybertron. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Returning Home"' ::''Spike returns home from his visit to Vector Sigma. * May - "Free Me" ' ::Angel tries to escape Cobra's control. '' * May 01, 2017 -''' "A Good Kid" ::DJ Faireborn and Spike Witwicky talk in Autobot City about DJ's prospects for summer employment. * May 3, 2017 -''' "The Return of Zetar"' ::''Zetar returns, to Bishop's surprise and disbelief. * May 3, 2017 -''' "Bishop Interview"' ::''Bishop interviews Megatron in Triax. '' * May 4, 2017 -' "Backblast and Cuffs"' ::''Cuffs visits Backblast in his sniper's nest. * May 12, 2017 -''' "Valuable Prisoners"' ::''Rartorata visits Snaptrap in the brig of ''The Hatemaker. * 5/12/2017 - '"The Gathering Swarm - First Contact"' ::''A team of Autobots on a deep-space salvage mission have come across an object floating through space. It appears at first to be an escape pod covered in Decepticon symbols, but strangely designed for long range flight. What they find inside is an unstoppable creature that holds loyalty to neither faction, but only The Swarm. '' * May 17, 2017 - '"DC Recon" ' ::G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation.'' * May 22, 2017 - "Poor Steve" ::Something got Steve! * May 26, 2017 - "Can I Admit Something to You?" ::Angel opens up to Lowdown in the brig. * June 28, 2017 - "An Unlikely Ally" ::Mainframe and Major Bludd meet unexpectedly in a back alley in Los Angeles. * July 12, 2017 - "BAT Command Infiltration" ::Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. '' * August 06, 2017 - '"Planning"' ::''The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. * August 09, 2017 - "It's Alive!" ' ::''Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. * August 23, 2017 - '''"Talking About Dad" ::Buster talks to Ratchet about Sparkplug. * September 05, 2017 - "Of Rats and Men" ' ::''We're from the government. We're here to help. * September 12, 2017 - '"Autobot Attack on Toraxxis" ' ::After drugging the Decepticons with an energon additive that made them attack each other, the Autobots move in to capture the Toraxxis mega-refinery. * September 16, 2017 - '''"Welcome Back" ::Colton welcomes Sinatra back to the Pit. * September 28, 2017 - "Dreadnok Attack" ::Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. * October 10, 2017 - "Instructions for Interrogator" ::Cobra Commander prepares Interrogator for big changes in Russia. * October 10, 2017 - "Assassination Attempt" ::Zandar makes an attempt on Vladimir Putin's life. * 12/11/2017 - "Banshee Unt Viper" ::Viper visits Banshee at her revetment outside DHQ. '' * November 14, 2017 - '"Spike Interview"' ::Mel interviews Spike in Autobot City.'' * November 22, 2017 - "Snaptrap Interlude" ::Rartorata negotiates a ride. * November 29, 2017 - "Ideas Presented" ' ::''Acid Storm and Banshee present their ideas to Shockwave. * December 03, 2017 - '''"Aboard the Disco Star" ::The Fallen invades the Disco Star. * December 08, 2017 - "Aboard The Hatemaker" ::The Fallen helps Snaptrap get ahead. * December 18, 2017 - "It'll Be Fine" ::Crosscut and Spike discuss the possibility of a Decepticon attack. * December 18, 2017 - "Attack on Autobot City" ::The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. * January 26, 2018 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" ::The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. '' * February 05, 2018 - '"Knightmare Encounter"' ::''Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17, 2018 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" ::In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. * April 18, 2018 - "Starlight Investigation" ::An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. * 2046 - "The 3:30 AM Call" ::Buster gets terrible news about his brother. * 59,901 - "Arise, Spike Witwicky, Arise!" ::'' In 2046, Spike met his quick end at the hands of Valour. Now, nearly 50,000 years later, the great war rages on. Fearing Bumblebee's spy duties have made him more and more isolated from the Autobots, Ratchet decides to create an AI companion for Bumblebee that will help him in his espionage duties, assist in repairs, and keep him company. Ratchet decides to base the AI off of one of Bumblebee's best friends. Kaput gets the prestigious 'duty' of helping create the AI.'' * November 18, 59,901 - "Expanding Your Mind" ::Cheshire works to improve Spike 2.0. * November 19, 59,901 - "Questions" ::Holo-Spike has some questions for Ratchet. * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse